onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Lady of the Lake
Lady of the Lake is the third episode of Season Two of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It is the twenty-fifth episode of the series overall, and premiered on October 14, 2012. Synopsis Emma Swan and Mary Margaret Blanchard, with the aid of Mulan, Princess Aurora and brave knight Lancelot, attempt to find a portal that will bring them back to Storybrooke. But a dark force threatens their safe return. And Henry Mills tries to talk Jefferson into reuniting with his daughter. Meanwhile, back in the Fairytale Land that was, on the eve of meeting Prince Charming's mother, King George poisons Snow White, and the only antidote lies within the waters of Lake Nostros. Recap In a flashback of Fairytale Land, Red Riding Hood is seen running through a forest and into a camp site where Prince Charming, Snow White and two others are planning on how to take back the kingdoms. Red then divulges the news regarding King George's new general, who was dubbed as the "Leviathan." When Snow asks about how near the army is already when an arrow is shot through the tent, suggesting that the King's army is close by. The group splits up. Charming tells Snow to go ahead without him as she would have a better chance of escaping alone. He tells her to meet him in "the cabin" in two days. "I guess it's about time you met my mother." The Prince tells her before they kiss and part ways for the moment. The Leviathan sees them from a far and proceeds to towards Snow. The knight attacks Snow by knocking her to the ground and introduces himself as Lancelot. "Of the Round Table?" Snow asks. "Not anymore," the general replies before he abducts her. In present day Fairytale Land, an unconscious Mary Margaret Blanchard is taken care of by Cora, while Emma Swan asks her where they are. Emma states that they shouldn't be kept in the prison for long as they didn't do anything wrong, which Cora agrees. She eventually reveals to Emma that she is the mother of Regina Mills. Mary Margaret wakes up and is uneasy upon seeing Cora once more. Mary Margaret warns Emma that Cora is far worse than Regina. When Cora asks about her daughter, Emma spills some information about Henry as well. Soon after, the two are then sent word to that the leader of the survivors wishes to speak with them. Back in Storybrooke, David Nolan and Henry Mills walk down the street, discussing a plan on how to get back Emma and Mary Margaret. Henry beings on a new operation dubbed "Operation Scorpion," but David cuts him off saying it isn't safe for Henry to help. David makes Henry promise not to help, and leaves him to go to school. Instead of going on the bus, Henry runs off. Back in Fairytale Land. Emma and Mary Margaret have a brief talk about why Mary Margaret followed her down the portal. Emma thinks that it was because Mary Margaret saw her as helpless, but Mary Margaret explains that she just wanted to be with her daughter. Just then, Lancelot comes out of a hut and recognizes Snow immediately. The two share a quick hug, and Mary Margaret introduces Emma to him. From afar, Princess Aurora, still bitter over Phillip's death, tells Mulan that she wanted justice. Mulan, on the other hand, tells her "not to confuse vengeance with justice." Despite telling Mulan that she understands the circumstances, Princess Aurora draws out a concealed dagger and looks back at Emma and Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret tells Lancelot that she thinks she knows were a portal is but won't say as Cora is near and she was not taking any chances. Lancelot agrees if she and Emma took Mulan for protection, to which they agree. In Fairytale land that was, Snow is brought before King George who gets Lancelot to give Snow some water. He then tells her that he had a true love but they could not have children because his wife was cursed with an infertility curse. He then reveals that he used the same curse on Snow. The water she drank has made her barren. The scene changes back to present day Fairytale land where Mulan is giving Emma and Mary Margaret a pep talk. She tells them to pick their weapons wisely before Mary Margaret reveals her plan was to go to The Castle and to see if the Magic Wardrobe was still there. Meanwhile in Storybrooke, Henry is with Jefferson. Henry tries to find out where there is magic in Storybrooke and finds out that Regina has her vault in Storybrooke. He tells Jefferson to go and find his daughter as not knowing is the worst thing. Regina is in the mayor's office, packing when her cell phone rings. She answers it and it is Henry. She tells him she is packing up her office as she has been asked to leave. She agrees to meet him at Granny's for lunch in ten minutes. She picks up her purse and quickly exits. Henry enters from an interior door and goes directly to a file cabinet which he opens and from which he removes a large set of keys. On their quest in present day Fairytale land, Mulan tells Emma and Mary Margaret that they will set up camp there. Emma asks why they are making a fire if there are ogres to which Mary Margaret replies that ogres are blind and rely on hunting by sound. She then asks Emma if she is okay because she is out of her element and decides that is best for Emma to guard the big empty clearing whilst her and Mulan go to get water and firewood as it was the safest place for Emma. Back in the past, Snow pushes Lancelot off of his horse and tells him that he cannot help her after what he did. He tells her that he did not know that the water was poisoned. He warns her that King George is on the way to the cabin that Charming and Ruth are at. At the cabin, Ruth is making the cabin look beautiful when Charming hears something and tells his mother to go inside. However, when she thinks he is in trouble, Ruth comes back out of the house and is shot by a poisoned arrow. Charming tells he that everything is going to be okay and Snow arrives back with Lancelot and says she is sorry she came back too late. At their camp, Mary Margaret is making a fire when Aurora appears with a knife and tries to kill Mary Margaret. She flips Aurora over and the two start to fight. Mulan intervenes and tells Mary Margaret that she will deal with Aurora. Emma appears and fires a gun to get their attention and tells them that she is trying to protect Mary Margaret. However, she unexpectedly summons the ogres and the four women end up running away. They split up, but Emma trips over a log. She tries to shoot the ogre with her gun but the ogre destroys it. Mary Margaret whistles to catch the ogres attention and kills it before telling Emma not to try that again. The scene switches to Charming being told by Lancelot that the arrow was poisoned. They decide to go to Lake Nostros to heal Ruth. As Charming asks Lancelot about why he lost his rank of Knight of the Round Table, he says, "The same reason as you. Because of a woman." Ruth and Snow are talking. Ruth tells Snow that she has an amulet that can tell what sex your first born baby would be, even if the person is not pregnant. Ruth tries to try it on Snow but the necklace does not move. Ruth says that it is just a superstition but Snow informs her about her infertility curse. Ruth tells Snow that she can have some water at Lake Nostros to heal her and that Snow will be an amazing mother. As they approach the castle, Mulan tells Aurora to hurry up and Emma gives her her jacket to keep her warm. Mulan then spots the castle and Mary Margaret announces that they are home. At Lake Nostros, Charming, Ruth, Snow and Lancelot discover that the lake is bone dry. Back in Storybrooke, Henry breaks into Regina's vault. There are many shelves that contain hearts, which thump loudly as he passes by them. He stumbles onto a box, but upon opening it, Agrabahn Vipers spring out in attack. He is saved when David arrives in time to close the box. Henry tells David that he was just trying to get Emma and Mary Margaret back. David says that he understands but Henry has to go to school and he has to make sure that nobody else discovers the vault. At the lake, Lancelot goes off to try to find some water that had remained and can only find enough for a sip. Ruth tries to get Snow to drink it to heal her curse but Snow says that she could not. Ruth reveals that she would rather sacrifice her life for her children and that Snow would know some day. Charming does not know about Snow's curse and believes that their prayers have been answered and tells Ruth to drink the water. After, Ruth tells Snow to have faith and they will find another way. Snow says maybe it is for the best since she never grew up with a mother, and cannot imagine herself as a mother. At The Castle, Emma and Mary Margaret enter Emma's Nursery. Mary Margaret reveals that she wanted to raise Emma here but was unable to and Emma tells her that they have a family back in Storybrooke that they have to get back to. Back at the lake, Charming is frustrated that Ruth is still dying. She tells him that it is ok and says that she only wants to see her son get married. Snow asks Lancelot to perform a marriage service right there and the knight agrees. Just after Charming and Snow get married, Ruth passes away. Emma asks Mary Margaret how to activate the wardrobe and Mary Margaret tells her that they will need to take it back to the island. Suddenly, Lancelot appears and offers to help them. However, he is more focused on the wardrobe than the girls and tells them it is because he wants them to get back to Henry. This makes Snow realise that it is not Lancelot as Emma only told one person about Henry and that was Cora. Cora turns back into her self and explains that she killed Lancelot a long time ago as the survivors would not listen to her else. Mary Margaret attacks but Cora just uses her magic to put her aside. Emma tries to attack but Cora does the same thing to her. Luckily, Emma manages to burn the wardrobe so that Cora can't get through the wardrobe and to her daughter. Mulan intervenes and Cora disappears. When everyone is safe again, Emma announces that she has gotten rid of their way home. Back in Fairytale land that was, Prince Charming is seen burning a candle in his mother's memory. Snow says that she is sorry that he has no family left but he tells her that he still has her. He then shows her the amulet and to Snow's surprise, the amulet starts swinging. Snow is happy and asks Lancelot if Ruth had pretended to drink the healing water so that Snow could have it but Lancelot says that he does not know what she is talking about. He then asks her what her baby will be and Snow reveals that it will be a girl. Back in the present day, the four women are discussing Cora's treachery and how brave Lancelot was before. Mary Margaret tells Mulan that they need to tell the survivors that Lancelot died a heroic death and Mulan suggests that Mary Margaret becomes their leader. When Mary Margaret tells her that she cannot because she has to get back to Storybroooke, Mulan and Aurora say that they will help them. Emma and Mary Margaret then have a Mother and Daughter bond and Mary Margaret tells Emma to start believing she has someone looking out for her. After they have left the nursery, Cora reappears and puts some of the ashes of the wardrobe into a small bottle. In Storybrooke, Paige and Jefferson reunite at the school. They are both overjoyed to be together and have a massive embrace. Meanwhile, David finds Henry in Emma's car and tells him that he needs Henry's help in finding Emma and Mary Margaret. He then gives Henry a sword and they start to practice sword fighting. Albert Spencer is seen spying on the two and looks angry. Appearances *Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Emma Swan *Regina Mills *Prince Charming/David Nolan *Henry Mills *Red Riding Hood *Jefferson *Cora *King George/Albert Spencer *Princess Aurora *Mulan *Ruth *Sir Lancelot *Paige Quotes Emma Swan: What the hell is that? Lancelot: That is chimera. An acquired taste, but all our hunting party could bring back. One part lion, one part serpent. One part goat. Emma: Like turducken? King George: (to Snow White) Family is everything, my dear. Losing all hope of having one... there is no greater misery. Emma: Where's my gun? I want it back. Mulan: Is it magic? Emma: Depends on who's pulling the trigger. Mulan: Have you ever seen an ogre? Emma: I'm pretty sure I've dated a few. Emma: Where's the on switch? Emma: Actually she's my mom and I get the feeling she can take care of herself. Henry Mills: (to Jefferson) She'll spend her whole life wondering why you left her. Not knowing is the worst. Cora: You have nothing to fear from me. The apple fell very far from the tree. Mulan: It's dangerous to confuse vengeance with justice. Aurora: What kind of corset is this? Lancelot: The enchanted forest is not as you remember it. The ogres have returned Emma: Ogres? Like, as in, "Fe, Fi, Fo, Fum?" Mary Margaret: Those would be giants. Trivia *The opening title card features a walking Lancelot. *This episode's title is the name of an Arthurian legend. *In the scene at the Lake, where Lancelot is on bended knee, he utters the words, "God in his mercy, lend her grace," which is a direct reference to the Tennyson poem, Lady of Shallott. In the poem, the Lady of Shallott is cursed after trying to look at Lancelot directly, and dies as a result. Lancelot sees her dead body floating down a river, and says these words not knowing that he caused her death. *In the scene where Snow White is distraught over being cursed by King George, Ruth tells her, "You can tell me anything," when she notices how upset Snow is. This mirrors the exact words Cora once told a young Snow White in an effort to get her to open up about Regina and Daniel. *The scene in which Cora puts the ashes of the wardrobe into a bottle mirrors a scene from "Heart of Darkness" where Rumplestiltskin "bottled" the True Love Potion. *This episode marked the fourth complete absent of Robert Carlyle as both Rumplestiltskin and/or Mr. Gold (followed by "Snow Falls", "What Happened to Frederick" and "Red-Handed"). de: Lady of the Lake